1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a miter fence for a table saw and more specifically to a combination of a miter fence and a box joint fixture which enables the cutting of both miters and box joints.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements and accessories for a table saw have thus far been proposed. Such arrangements include a wood fence of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,641 issued on Aug. 16, 1994 in the name of Duginske. This document discloses a fence arrangement which is slidably connected to a miter head gauge. This gauge is pivotally mounted on a miter gauge bar which is slidably received in one of two table saw slots that are formed in the upper face of the saw table.
Another arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,301 includes a miter gauge and an extension member which is provided with a pivoted stop member that allows the piece of wood being cut, to be set against the stop to facilitate reproducible positioning of successive pieces of work in the same position so as to undergo cutting at the same position.
However, these arrangements, while providing utility when cutting miters and the like, have suffered from the drawback that it is not possible to use the same fence arrangement for the cutting of both miters and box joints.